


One Shot Collection: Wizard101

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: One Shot Collections [7]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Wizard101 one shots (: Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot Collection: Wizard101

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot will kinda go along with a fanfiction that I'm planning on releasing...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Nicole is a fire wizard! ^~^

Nicole

I left Sophia's house, heading deeper into the Wilds, where the wildfire treants could be found. I hated fighting other enemies or wizards that were the same school as me. I found that doing it annoyed me to no end.

But, I had also promised Sophia that I would take care of some of them and scare them off. And I intended to keep my promise.

I steeled my mind, hopping off my jaguar, sending it back home, and summoning my efreet pet, Sebastian.

"You ready, Seb?" I asked as I gave him a grin, which he returned with a nod, flipping his tiny, dagger-like sword in his hand.

"Alright! Let's show these wannabes the power of a real fire wizard!" I said, then walking into the shaded area where the treants were.

Two of the treants immediately noticed me, letting out grunts and howls as I approached. I summoned my sword, glaring at the treants.

"You treants are done threatening Sophia. She is now under my protection." I said, my voice more venomous than I thought it'd be.

I know what it's like to feel helpless in the face of opposition. And I can't just sit by and watch as it happens to someone else, not when I can help!

I quickly formed the battle circle, the treants approaching the spots opposite mine. As soon as I could, I summoned my minion, Sir Lamorak, to help me.

"Greetings, Master, I suppose I can help you in some way, no?" He said, his voice amused but his eyes hard as her stared down the treants.

"I'd appreciate it." I said back, to keep the tension dissipated.

"Of course." He said before we begun battling.

Between the two of us, the treants fell quickly. Lamorak had taken quite a few hits covering for me, so I immediately thanked him, and dismissed him so he could recover.

As soon as I scared off a couple more treants, the others seemed to get the idea that they were not wanted here, and needed to leave. Some of them even made hissing noises at me as they retreated.

I smirked victoriously, savoring my success for a moment. I went and informed Sophia of the result, and she thanked me profusely.

"It's no big deal, I'm just glad I could help." I assured her with a smile.

"Well, why don't you come in and have a cup of tea?" She offered.

"Thank you, but I'll have to decline. I...I have someone waiting for me." My voice grew softer and fonder as I said the words.

Sophia nodded in understanding, smiling herself. "Of course. Thank you, Nicole."

I arrived back at my house, immediately going inside and flopping onto the couch. "I'm exhausted from all that magic use...maybe a nap wouldn't hurt..." I thought before falling into the depths of sleep.

-

Malorn

-

When I came over to Nicole's place and knocked on the door, surprisingly, I received no answer. She's usually home by this time...I hope everything's okay... I thought worriedly.

I went inside, looking around carefully in the dimly-lit room. The setting sun filled the room with bright orange, red, and pinks.

And then I saw a boot hanging over the side of the couch.

Nicole was fast asleep on the couch, most of her armor and combat clothes still on. She must have been tired from fighting, I think... I thought in amusement.

She sighed in her sleep, rolling over a bit to get more comfortable. I sat beside her head, running my fingers through her dark, raven-colored hair.

Even exhausted, she was gorgeous.

And best of all, she was mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but throw a little fluff with Malorn in there.
> 
> I love deh fluff :3
> 
> Don't judge me, haterz -_-
> 
> Anyways, arigato! ;3


End file.
